


Me and you had a long walk home so we decided not to cry

by DigitalMeowMix



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Baby Elrics, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/pseuds/DigitalMeowMix
Summary: But some nights I still can’t sleep. / The past rolls back / And I can see us still.The Elric brothers have always belonged together,





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



The Elric home had never been a quiet place, nothing that contained the twenty-one-month-old Edward Elric could have ever been considered quiet, and definitely never clean or calm. But the atmosphere of the cozy cottage that was filled daily with the sound of running feet, slamming doors, and the sounds of laughter from both children and adults, had recently gone from a slight ruckus to a full-blown four-alarm commotion. This was due to the new addition to the household: a fair-haired baby that had been delivered by Pinako at 2.45am on a warm spring night a week ago, who had then proceeded to cry continuously until Edward had joined him in his sobbing after too many nights of no sleep.

Trisha frequently felt like joining her two sons in their tears. Trisha Elric had put her eldest to bed an hour earlier and had only just put Baby Alphonse down a few minutes ago. After a long period of rocking him and singing to him that had only seemed to upset him further, he had eventually seemed to tire himself out. She was lying in bed trying to clear the stress of the day - taking care of two small children on her own - from her head. Hohenheim had gone into town for research the day before and she missed him and his extra hands around the house rather desperately. She began to arrange a welcome home dinner for him in her mind as she lay there.

Pot roast, his favorite. For vegetables, carrots or beans?

Suddenly, there was a crescendo of screeching that came from down the hall in the nursery.

Dammit.

She took a few deep breaths. Maybe he would settle down on his own? But five minutes later, the screaming had not only continued but increased.

She sighed and dragged herself out of bed, pulling on her slippers as fast as possible in her groggy haze. She was halfway down the hall when the screaming stopped, and it should have been a relief but instead the suddenness of the calm seemed oddly eerie. Her motherly instincts kicked in, because a child suddenly silent could be a dead child; she rushed to the nursery and whipped open the door.

 

 

In the dark of the nursery, she could make out that now two small forms occupied Alphonse's crib. Al was still softly hiccuping and rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists, windmilling his little legs in his snug cotton onesie. But now a slightly bigger body lay curled up next to his. Edward had pressed his body next to his brother's and rested his small pointed chin on the baby's soft, downy-haired head. He seemed to be asleep, until she noticed his hand gently grasping Al's little fist and squeezing, then Al seemed to instantly calm. She had no idea how a small child could toddle to the nursery and climb into the crib undetected, and for several minutes she stood there in the doorway thinking she must have been dreaming, but Ed had been showing signs of being a gifted child for a long time.

She had mentioned it to Hohenheim before and he had agreed, his scientist's brain overjoyed at the thought, she knew. Ed had started walking months before all the baby books said he should. He used utensils quite well, although it did little to lessen the mess he made during meals. He could recite more than a dozen words of household objects and familiar people from memory and he could speak a few sentences, mostly to demand something from his parents or talk nonsense to Al to make him smile and giggle. He was frequently jealous but never outright malicious about Al leeching the attention from his parents, and when given an instruction such as holding a bottle to help feed the baby, he took it seriously. He had been devoted to Al since Trisha had leaned over in her bed, weak from giving birth, and shown Ed his new brother, wrapped in blankets and newly wiped dry after birth. Edward's eyes had shone like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

Since then, whenever Trisha had the baby in her arms, Edward was never far away. Even now, as they lay there in his baby brother's crib, they looked to all the world as if they were twins, although one slightly more developed, as if they had laid like this in her womb for nine months instead of Edward obsessively asking each day if the baby would arrive today, until finally Hohenheim had helped him count the days on a calendar - days until he would be joined in life by a tiny partner in crime.

She thought for a moment of waking Edward, surely he couldn't be comfortable there.But she couldn't be sure it wouldn't set Al off again, so she thought better of it. Instead, she quietly closed the nursery door and smiled to herself all the way back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for while and I'm so happy to write it for you! I have a lot of feelings about the Elrics. I saw from your letter you love brotherly bonding and so do I so I had to write tiny Elrics as they are one of my fave fictional brother pairs. I had a larger story in mind but I ran out of time. 
> 
> Title and summary from the song Children's Work By Dessa. I consider it the ultimate Elric brothers song


End file.
